Voluntario
by StephieCchan
Summary: Todos saben que en el distrito 2 todos los años se presentan voluntarios en las cosechas, pero en la 74 edición de los Juegos del Hambre algo distinto pasa.


**Voluntario**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: No soy Suzanne Collins, así que los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, tampoco tengo ningún derecho sobre la película. Sólo soy una fan de los libros y la adaptación cinematográfica. Creo que sera un two-shoot, todavia no estoy segura

* * *

No había reaccionado, su mente se encontraba en un estado caótico desde el momento en el que escucho el nombre de su hermano salir de la cosecha. Todo paso tan rápido ante sus ojos... Como la alegría de ser selecta se transformo en confusión, la voz de Cato ofreciéndose como voluntario, ella caminando hacia el escenario, la mirada de Cato, la despedida con sus padres.

Su mente trabajaba lentamente intentado procesar todo, cerró los ojos y contuvo el suspiro, ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? se pregunto, pero al instante supo la respuesta a esa pregunta... _"has sido seleccionada como uno de los dos tributos del distrito dos para la 74 edición de los juegos del hambre_", contesto una voz en su mente... esto no debería estar pasando, todavía no era su año, en la academia fue selecta otra chica, _otra chica que nunca apareció_ dijo nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza, debería alegrarse, eso es lo que ella siempre quiso, no importa que sea 2 años antes, ella está mejor entrenada que muchas de las chicas con 18 años en la academia, pero la realidad era que, sabia el motivo de su infelicidad en un momento como este, tenia nombre y apellido, Cato Merkins, abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a la única persona que está en la habitación además de ella, se encuentra sentado mirando la mesa de cristal frente a él, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, lo observo detenidamente, intentando descifrar sin mucho éxito que es lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento...¿Qué fue lo que llevo a Cato a ofrecerse como voluntario?, Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no fueron sus ganas de participar además ellos lo discutieron y el finalmente junto con los profesores de la academia acordaron que participaría el próximo año, cuando tuviera 18 años y estuviera en su máximo potencial, sin mencionar el hecho de que en la academia fue selecto otro chico para que participara este año, pobre imbécil, ni siquiera lo debió a ver visto venir aunque la realidad es que.. nadie lo vio venir ni siquiera ella, ahora que lo pensaba, Cato tiene suerte de no haber sido torturado por ofrecerse de voluntario cuando no fue escogido, supongo que todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunte después de cansarme de divagar sobre una lógica respuesta.

Levanto la vista y la clavo en mis ojos, su mirada permanecía seria incluso indiferente pero ni siquiera me intuí, si eso fuera una competencia, ya me hubiera llevado el premio hace mucho tiempo.

-Por que quise hacerlo-contesto mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la ventana...así que evasivas eh, casi me causa risa que piense que realmente me conformare con esa respuesta.

-No seas imbécil Cato, contesta la pregunta... ¿Porque lo hiciste?-me acerque evitando que huya, lo conozco desde que tengo 7 años y se que si evita el contacto visual, es porque oculta algo, lo descubrí cuando tenía 12 años... el había roto mi cuchillo favorito y cuando le pregunte donde estaba, respondió evitando mis ojos y adaptando el mismo comportamiento de ahora, cuando le pregunte el motivo de su extraña actitud termino confesando como un bebe, luego de esa vez, pude comprobar mi teoría en otras situaciones las cuales siempre terminaban igual...Cato confesando, quisiera hacerlo o no, claro que no siempre fácil, hay momentos en los que adapta esa "_otra personalidad_" como denomino yo, en los que son mejor no acercarle al menos que tengas intensiones de una buena pelea.

-Pensé que teníamos un pacto- dije al ver no abría su boca o me dirigía la mirada. Ellos acordaron que ninguno de los dos participaría en la misma edición, Esta segura, que, el no lo había olvidado así que la misma pregunta seguía rondando en su mente ¿porque lo había hecho?

-Los pactos están hechos para romperse-contesto luego de unos minutos de silencio, mi expresión se mantuvo igual, indiferencia absoluta, ni por un segundo vario al escuchar esa oración saliendo de su boca, pero en mi pecho apareció un ardor insoportable, se que miente, eso es seguro, pero el ardor seguía presente y al parecer no planeaba irse por un buen rato.

-Esta bien. por lo momento actuare como si hubiera creído tu mentira y esperare a que quieras decirme la verdadera razón-dije dando la vuelta para volver a sentarme, pero la mano de Cato voló hacia mi codo girando mi cuerpo de nuevo, dejándome frente a frente con él.

-Clove... No hagas preguntas, cuyas respuestas no estás preparada para escuchar-me advirtió mirando mis ojos, está tratando de intimidarme, lastima... no funciona, me resulta difícil interpretar el papel de la damisela en apuros.

-Primero, suéltame- dije zafándome de su agarre. -segundo, ¿qué demonios ocultas?, Sabes Cato... nunca te quedo bien el papel del chico misterioso-dije cruzando mis brazos abajo de mis pechos. Mirada se crispo, casi como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, se dio la vuelta y en cuestión de segundos vi como la silla caoba se estrellaba contra la pared, contuve el suspiro "la otra personalidad" ha emergido, llevaba meses sin comportarse de esa manera, genial, tenía que escoger este día para hacer su reaparición,¿ no podía esperar a que estuviéramos en la arena?... _al parecer no_, dijo esa voz en mi cabeza y estuve de acuerdo con ella cuando vi la mitad de la sala destruida y la otra mitad en proceso, me sorprende que no haya llegado ningún agente de paz, estoy segura que este escándalo se puede escuchar por lo menos en la mitad del tren.

-Cato, detente- Comencé a acercarme lentamente, se ve un poco más tranquilo o al menos ya no está tirando sillas y jarrones contra las paredes y el suelo.

-Cato...-No me escucho, o si lo hizo me ignoro, sigue sin mirarme y se mantiene apoyado sobre la pared, algo mas está pasando acá, las veces que ha tenido estos ataques siempre han tenido causa, ya fuera porque el entrenador no lo dejo pelear mas de las rondas que le tocaban o por qué no conseguía algo que quería pero nunca sin motivo alguno como ahora.

-Cato-dije más alto, estoy bastante cansada y cabreada como para comenzar a divagar sobre lo que está ocurriendo, aunque el ardor en mi estomago se transformo en una piedra.

Finalmente me enfrento...y algo en mi se congelo, nunca me ha mirado esa manera, nunca me había mirado con...odio, sus ojos siempre me sonríen, siempre, así me este reprendiendo por arriesgarme en un entrenamiento o estemos peleando, siempre lo hacen, sentí como la piedra en mi estomago crecía.

-Sal de mi cabeza-Susurro, mis cejas se fruncieron automáticamente al oír esa frase salir de su boca, su voz sonó casi amenazadora y su miraba me reta, está diciendo "No hables si no quieres ser la aproxima cosa que arroje contra la pared", _"sal de mi cabeza"_ ¿de qué demonios habla?, ignore deliberadamente su amenaza muda y abrí mi boca pero antes de que pudiera hablar un fuerte grito me interrumpió.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí?-dijo o mejor dicho grito nuestra mentora, Kaira, gano la sexagésima cuarta edición de los Juegos del Hambre, a los 17 años. Ignore su pregunta y devolví la mirada hacia Cato, pero el ya estaba a otro lado del vagón levantado una silla volteada, ya no podremos conversar pero está muy equivocado si piensa que podrá escapar de esta charla.

* * *

_Gracias por su tiempo, ojala les alla gustado y que VIVA EL CLATO._

_Hasta el proximo capitulo._


End file.
